Unique
by Cora Coralina
Summary: "Eu fiz o que fiz por dinheiro, lindeza. Você entende? Mas isso... nenhum galeão paga por isso."


**Título:** Unique

**Shipper:** Scabior e Hermione

**Tipo:** One-shot

**Classificação:** M

* * *

**Disclaimer:** As personagens pertencem exclusivamente à escritora J.K Rowling. Se pertencessem a mim, Scabior seria Ministro da Magia.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Eu devo dizer que essa fanfic segue uma linha muito diferente de Obsession e Impuro. Para esclarecer, foi escrita para um challenge de OOC. Então vocês já estão avisados. Pra variar, eu amei tanto escrever com esse casal novamente depois de tanto tempo, que já estou planejando outra long-fic com eles. YEY!

**Nota da Autora II:** Gostaria de agradecer a Fernanda Lobo, por ter me aturado na correção da fanfic e ter dado seus valiosos palpites!

**Nota da Autora III:** Fanfic baseada na música_ Bring Me To Life - Evanescence_

* * *

**Unique**

_How can you see into my eyes_

_like open doors_

A música estava um pouco alta, mas não era sua principal fonte de incômodo. Nada naquele ambiente o agradava totalmente, na verdade. Estava ali por pura questão política. Mesmo que ele estivesse fugindo até mesmo desse assunto.

Você-Sabe-Quem ganhara a guerra há quase seis anos, aquela festa ridícula e pomposa era apenas para lembrar a sociedade bruxa disso. Era para clarear a mente das pessoas, para retomar certos pensamentos e lembranças. Era para dizer que quem estava no poder agora era ele, e ele não tinha misericórdia para com os que se esqueciam disso.

Prova viva daquilo eram as pessoas vestidas de vermelho. A cor mais vibrante do local. Uma cor lhe lembrava sangue e consequentemente morte. Uma cor amaldiçoada naquela ocasião. Era a cor deles. Dos excluídos.

Scabior não conseguia entender o motivo da permissão dos excluídos naquela festa. E entendia menos ainda o que levava um bruxo perdedor a estar ali, mas o número de pessoas vestidas de vermelho era até mesmo razoável.

Sangue-ruins, mestiços, sangue-puros que não se curvaram diante de Você-Sabe-Quem, todos ali não tinham o menor motivo para estar ali. Todos ali tinham motivos de sobra para sentir vergonha e se esconder.

Mas por que tantos?

Seus olhos azuis perscrutaram o ambiente novamente, tentando por meio disso discernir os grupos que deveria evitar e os caminhos em que podia passar sem que ninguém o puxasse pela manga ou tentasse lhe falar algo.

A mansão Malfoy era enorme, mas infelizmente parecia um ovo de dragão quando seu principal objetivo era sumir diante dos olhos dos bruxos que estava devendo. Você-Sabe-Quem havia ganhado a guerra, sim. Mas nem por isso os snatchers haviam se dado bem. Nem mesmo Scabior, que tinha recebido a recompensa mais polpuda por ter entregado o Trio de Ouro naquela época diretamente nas mãos de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Os galeões não duraram tanto tempo assim.

Claro que ele abusara disso. Metade gastou em prostitutas e em bebida. A outra metade ele não se lembrava, pois já havia se passado muito tempo.

A principal e inquietante questão agora era pensar no que ele iria fazer depois de tudo. Ganhava dinheiro com trabalho sujo, entregando informações secretas para os bruxos certos ou até mesmo tentando descobrir os cochichos e sibilos dos excluídos.

Mas nem aquilo estava durando. Com o passar do tempo, os interrogatórios e as torturas que eram impostas neles tinham feito uma reação tão boa na sociedade bruxa, que nem mesmo os mais rebeldes ousaram ao menos tentar uma rebelião.

Então ficaram daquele jeito. Andando sempre com a cabeça baixa, o rosto em direção ao chão, os olhos atentos aos próprios pés. Vez ou outra erguiam o queixo para escutar um bruxo sangue-puro lhe dizer sobre a escória que eles representavam. Não tinham empregos fixos. Muitos bruxos excelentes foram trabalhar em empregos trouxas. Outros trabalhavam na limpeza do Ministério da Magia, em bares mal frequentados, em serviços aleatórios. Algumas bruxas até mesmo ousaram se prostituir.

Scabior não aguentava mais aquela hipocrisia. Qual a diferença de trabalhar em um bar mal frequentado igual os excluídos e não ter trabalho nenhum igual a ele?

Seu humor piorou drasticamente com aquela pergunta mental. Ele pegou um copo de uma bandeja flutuante e tomou um longo gole do Uísque de Fogo. Ao menos podia beber sem ser importunado. Ou era isso o que ele achava.

- Scabior!

Uma voz chegou aos seus ouvidos e ele nem precisou virar-se para saber a quem pertencia aquele tom irritante. Yaxley aproximou-se dele, parando de chofre ao ver o copo na mão de Scabior.

- Impressionante. Mesmo em um baile de máscaras é fácil te achar. É só procurar por cabelos desgrenhados e por um copo vazio.

Scabior não comprou a briga. Apenas deu um meio sorriso para o homem e balançou vagarosamente o copo diante do nariz dele.

- Esse está cheio.

Yaxley travou o maxilar, visivelmente irritado com a ousadia daquele homem, e até mesmo com a sua falta de caráter.

- Por enquanto, eu suponho? Devo acreditar que você tem a quantia que me deve, a julgar pelo terno de corte perfeito que está vestindo?

Scabior esperava por aquilo. Claro que ele estava bem vestido. Mesmo que nunca fosse sua prioridade, tivera que comprar roupas para certas ocasiões, e modestamente ficava bem demais naquele terno para deixar de usá-lo. Infelizmente aquela roupa lhe custara tantos galeões que ele poderia ter comprado um bar. E agora estava lhe custando sua paciência e causando uma leve dor de cabeça.

- Eu vou lhe pagar, Yaxley.

O homem olhou para Scabior com descrença, antes de dar aquele sorriso nojento. O tipo de sorriso que fazia questão de dar para lembrar o ex-snatcher qual era o real lugar dele, e que tal lugar era inferior ao que o Comensal da Morte ocupava.

- Lhe dou mais um mês. Agora vá dançar. Aproveite que não precisa pagar alguém para isso.

Scabior remoeu palavras obscenas e mordeu a língua para não falar o que não devia. Yaxley se afastava no momento em que uma música começava. Algo mais melódico, mas não tão clássico. Não importava, ele não iria dançar.

Os casais já se formavam, homens e mulheres fitando-se através das máscaras, dizendo palavras que nunca teriam coragem de dizer caso os rostos estivessem completamente expostos. Provavelmente obscenidades e segredos.

Ele apoiou-se ali, apenas observando as pessoas dançarem. Quando algo lhe chamou a atenção.

Não fora exatamente a cor vermelha que ela usava, o vestido escarlate gritando para todos ali que ela fazia parte dos excluídos e provavelmente era sangue-ruim, mas que caía tão perfeitamente em seu corpo que mesmo aquela cor sendo amaldiçoada, ainda a deixava bela. Tampouco fora o olhar que ela lhe deu ao passar por ele, um olhar intenso, de completo reconhecimento.

Não fora nem mesmo a ousadia daquela garota de estar ali.

Fora o cheiro.

Um cheiro adocicado que ele se lembrava perfeitamente, que emanara do corpo e do cabelo rebelde dela na época, e que agora se estendia por toda a sua pele.

O delicioso aroma ficou no ar quando ela passou por ele, deixando-o inquieto, instigando seus instintos mais masculinos e até mesmo seus sentidos incertos. Caçara aquela garota há quase seis anos, e decidia naquele mesmo momento caçá-la novamente.

Colocou o copo em uma mesa próxima e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, andando calmamente. Ele conseguia observar os rostos surpresos e virados para onde a garota havia passado.

O cheiro dela ainda estava presente no caminho, como se ela tivesse deixado um rastro do aroma de propósito para ele alcançá-la. E Scabior seguia aquele rastro com prazer e sem perceber o que estava fazendo. Como se fosse parte dele farejar aquele aroma e procurar a pessoa pertencente a ele.

Alcançou-a poucos minutos depois, sua mão pousando delicadamente na curva frágil de sua cintura e virando-a com calma. Os olhos se encontraram por breves segundos, as orbes azuis brigando com as orbes castanhas, mas ela sustentou o contato visual com bravura, não abaixando a cabeça e desviando seus olhos nem por um momento, como os excluídos costumavam fazer diante de alguém como ele.

Aquela garota o fascinava e o instigava de um modo preocupante e delicioso.

- Olá, lindeza.

Ela não respondeu, e ele não esperava que ela o fizesse. Ele sorriu maliciosamente para ela e puxou-a de encontro ao corpo dele.

Hermione assustou-se momentaneamente com o modo possessivo com que ele a conduzira para onde os casais dançavam. A mão quente e masculina pousou sobre sua cintura, pressionando-a discretamente para que ninguém percebesse o gesto, mas o suficiente para ela sentir o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

Ela colocou a mão no ombro dele, sentindo ali o tecido caro do terno que ele usava. Comprara aquela vestimenta com o dinheiro que ganhara ao entregá-la para seus inimigos? Não queria pensar nisso. Meses atrás iria sentir raiva e repulsa por aquele homem. Naquele momento não sentia nada. Já se tornara fria o suficiente para rotulá-lo como um qualquer.

- Eu me lembro de você.

Ele iniciou a conversa, enquanto a conduzia com os passos certos. Parte do rosto dele estava oculto pela máscara negra e simples que ele usava, mas ela conseguia enxergar o brilho nos olhos dele ao fazer a provocação.

- Todos se lembram.

Os olhos castanhos dela não se desviaram dos dele, mas Scabior sentiu-se praticamente obrigado a olhar em volta. Todos ali fitavam o casal. A famosa Hermione Granger, a garota que perdera os pais, os amigos e tudo o que era importante em sua vida por uma causa que já havia se afundado. Ela não tinha ideia do incômodo que estava causando à sociedade bruxa apenas por estar ali, deslumbrante com seu vestido vermelho decotado, sustentando a máscara também vermelha com orgulho, como se fosse motivo de comemoração fazer parte de uma parcela bruxa excluída.

- E o que te traz aqui?

- Nada.

A resposta dessa vez foi seca e rápida. Quase ácida. Ele apertou levemente a cintura dela, sentindo ali a carne por debaixo de seus dedos. O aroma dela estava mais forte. O cabelo estava preso de uma forma que seu pescoço ficava completamente descoberto, assim como o seu colo.

- Você está diferente.

Ele pontuou. Lembrava-se da garota vestida com calça simples e jaqueta para o frio. Seu cabelo estava emaranhado, suas botas sujas, seus lábios secos. Agora não. Estava bonita. Apenas o aroma maldito e os olhos atrevidos permaneciam os mesmos.

- Você não mudou nada.

Ela provocou, dizendo isso de forma indiferente. Mas ela estava enganada. A primeira vez que havia visto aquele homem, ele estava em farrapos de couro. Hoje não, estava com um terno que deveria custar mais do que o seu salário, o tecido era suave por debaixo da palma de sua mão, a máscara era simples. Ele parecia até mais alto. Ou seria a postura que ele estava ao conduzi-la de forma perfeita? Onde aprendera a dançar?

Scabior não comprou a briga, apenas sorriu maliciosamente para ela e apertou levemente a mão dela que estava sob a dele.

- Todos estão nos olhando. Gostaria de privacidade?

_Privacidade é algo que nunca tenho, seu idiota._ Ela quis responder. Por ser quem era, havia sempre alguém à espreita. Não como um detetive a vigiando, mas como um feitiço pairando no ar para dizer aos interessados sua localização. E isso não mudava muito, a julgar que ela só saía de casa para ir trabalhar. Ela não sabia ainda o medo que aqueles bruxos de classe alta e importância notável tinham dela. Afinal, nem varinha ela possuía mais.

Contudo, Hermione não fazia ideia do poder de voz que ela tinha.

Uma palavra dela e uma revolução poderia começar. Mas ela não tinha a mínima vontade de começar uma revolução. Ela só queria seguir a sua vida, mesmo que isso significasse abandonar o mundo bruxo totalmente, trabalhar com eventos trouxas e esquecer que um dia fora feliz. Sem pais, sem amigos.

Ela percebeu que havia parado de dançar quando as duas mãos do homem foram parar em sua cintura. Saiu de seus pensamentos melancólicos e o fitou. Os olhos azuis dele estavam atentos e procurando a resposta para a divagação súbita. Mas ela nunca iria dar aquela resposta a ele.

Estava ali justamente para isso. Para mostrar a todos que ainda estava viva, e que mesmo que eles tivessem assassinado seus pais e matado a sangue frio seus dois melhores amigos, ela permanecia entre eles, sujando o chão onde eles pisavam, incomodando as almas infelizes. Riqueza, poder, visibilidade. O que adiantava isso se todos ali continuavam ansiando por mais e nunca se sentindo satisfeitos?

O olhar que ela deu a todos ali apenas jogou nas caras azedas o que ela pensava. E os sangue-puros ficaram ainda mais raivosos, mas no momento em que ela sentiu a mão do homem lhe puxar levemente para a saída da mansão, o restante da festa começou a ignorá-la, como se estivessem quase aliviados de uma criatura suja como ela ter saído de debaixo dos narizes deles.

O ar gelado da noite a saudou, fazendo seu corpo se arrepiar levemente. Ela fechou os olhos, respirando fundo e descendo as escadas da mansão. Havia poucos bruxos ali. Apenas os que eram responsáveis pela segurança. O jardim se estendia por uma área imensa. Ela começou a andar pelo tapete verde escuro que haviam estirado ali.

- Você tem muito ousadia, lindeza.

A voz de Scabior chegou aos ouvidos dela e segundos depois ela se lembrou de que não estava sozinha. Olhou-o por um momento, parando de chofre. Ela era ousada, sim. Mas não tinha resposta para aquilo. Na verdade, não sentia a mínima vontade de conversar com aquele homem. Voltou a sua atenção para o tapete e retomou a sua caminhada.

- Para onde está indo?

Ela respirou fundo, fechando os olhos e virando-se para ele dessa vez de uma forma mais brusca.

- E o que lhe interessa saber isso?

Scabior não tinha uma resposta para aquela pergunta. Na verdade, ele não sabia nem mesmo porque estava a seguindo e abandonara uma festa onde Uísque de Fogo era distribuído em abundância, e possivelmente ele iria sair dali bêbado e não se lembrar nem mesmo o seu nome no dia seguinte.

Ela continuou o fitando, esperando a resposta.

- Eu preciso falar com você.

Hermione nem mesmo piscara. O que aquele maldito rato tinha para falar com ela?

- Você sabe por que lhe entreguei naquela noite, não sabe, lindeza?

- Não me chame de lindeza.

Scabior quase sorriu ao vê-la com raiva, mas se conteve. Caso a estressasse, ela iria embora, e possivelmente ele nunca mais a veria. Mas o que importava isso? Ele tinha uma varinha, ela não. Ele poderia impedi-la a qualquer momento, não?

- Fiz o que fiz naquela época por dinheiro.

Hermione revirou os olhos, voltando a andar pelo tapete normalmente e ignorando a presença dele ali. Scabior andou ao lado dela, seus olhos claros correndo pelo local onde estavam. Já estavam na metade do caminho para o portão, e mesmo assim ainda faltavam ótimos metros até lá. Por sorte os Malfoy eram extravagantes. Já não havia ninguém por perto. Ela não podia desaparatar. Como ela iria embora? Por que ele se preocupava com isso?

Antes que ela pudesse se distanciar mais dele com os passos decisivos que ela estava dando, ele capturou o pulso dela com facilidade, puxando-a para fora do tapete. O corpo dela bateu no dele quase com força e antes que ela percebesse, os lábios dele estavam sobre os seus.

Hermione não conseguia raciocinar, formar um pensamento coerente que pudesse lhe dar uma boa razão para machucá-lo ali mesmo. Apenas sentiu os lábios quentes daquele homem sobre os seus. Do mesmo homem que tecnicamente acabara com sua vida.

Porque se ele não tivesse feito o favor de cercá-los naquela floresta, eles nunca teriam sido capturados. Ou teriam?

Na mesma velocidade e espontaneidade que os lábios dele encontraram os lábios dela, eles os deixaram.

Ele lambeu o lábio superior, descobrindo ali um gosto peculiar e quase raro. O gosto dela, que no fundo ele sabia que seria ideal para os parâmetros dele. E no momento em que Scabior abriu os olhos, sentiu a palma da mão dela de encontro ao seu rosto em um tapa tão forte que o deixou tonto.

Ele cambaleou para trás, colocando sua mão onde a mão dela o encontrara. A máscara dele arranhou levemente sua bochecha, mas não a ponto de machucar. Ele a endireitou no rosto e a olhou quase com raiva. Quase.

- Por que fez isso?

Ela perguntou, visivelmente surpresa com a reação dele. E foi uma pergunta que ele novamente não tinha a resposta. Por que fizera? Por que essa vontade súbita e louca de beijá-la? De tocá-la?

Ele se aproximou dela, atento como um lince para ver a reação da garota. Mas Hermione ficou estática, apenas esperando o próximo movimento dele. A mão masculina capturou novamente o pulso dela, mas ele não a puxou de forma violenta como havia feito, e sim a conduziu para os jardins, onde as sebes altas e as árvores espalhafatosas os cobriam completamente.

Ele a fez se sentar em um banco que estava ali. A matéria gelada de que o banco era feito fez o corpo de Hermione se arrepiar, mas ela permaneceu quieta quando ele se sentou ao lado dela. Aquele homem era ruim, e possuía uma varinha. Ela podia ser a bruxa mais inteligente ali, mas sem uma varinha ela não era ninguém além de socos e pontapés bem dados, o que seria completamente inútil naquela situação.

De repente a mão dele tocou levemente o queixo dela, contornando a máscara que ela usava e caminhando até o pescoço, onde os dedos dele acariciaram de leve a nuca. Antes que ela pudesse perceber o que ele pretendia, sentiu os dedos dele puxarem o laço da máscara dela e com apenas um movimento ela caiu, revelando completamente o rosto dela, o que fez com que um sorriso quase vitorioso aparecesse no rosto de Scabior.

- Seu rosto...

A mão dele correu pelos contornos do rosto dela, passando o dedo levemente pelos lábios.

- É quase irônico pensar que seu rosto foi um dos últimos que vi quando ainda era satisfeito.

Nunca feliz. Scabior nunca foi feliz. Mas ele sabia que na época em que era snatcher, a vida era tranquila. Passava boa parte do seu tempo perseguindo bruxos tolos e ganhando dinheiro com isso.

- Ironia é quando eu estou de acordo com isso.

Ela não podia dizer que estava feliz na época que caçava as Horcruxes, mas com certeza preferia estar naquele momento de sua vida a estar ali. Lágrimas teimosas ameaçaram cair, mas ela conseguiu se conter. Porém, Scabior percebeu o brilho nos olhos dela. Aquilo o incomodou.

Para mascarar aquele incômodo, resolveu se distrair com outra coisa. Aproximou-se dela novamente, o nariz correndo por toda a extensão do pescoço pálido, sentindo o aroma único que ela possuía.

- E esse cheiro... – a mão dele correu pelo braço dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar. – Sonhei com esse cheiro por anos.

Hermione fechou os olhos, sentindo ali algo estranho e preocupante. Sentindo seu corpo corresponder ao toque dele com vivacidade. Sentiu ali a pele se arrepiar à medida que a palma quente e áspera da mão dele corria pelo braço, subindo vagarosamente. Sentiu ali o coração se acelerar e a respiração ficar entrecortada quando ele inspirou profundamente perto de seu cabelo. E quando sentiu finalmente os lábios dele beijando levemente o pescoço dela, abriu os olhos e piscou algumas vezes.

Hermione poderia achar a resposta para a pergunta mais difícil do mundo bruxo, mas não sabia a resposta para a reação do seu corpo. Estava acostumada a lidar com a Maldição Cruciatus e com Voldemort. Não com um homem como aquele praticamente a possuindo apenas com o seu toque.

- Sonhei exatamente com esse momento.

Scabior divagava. Não estava mentindo. Aquela garota havia o visitado em sonhos diversas vezes. Tanto quando ele estava gastando o dinheiro que ganhara ao entregá-la para as mãos do inimigo, quanto quando se deitava ao lado das prostitutas e perguntava-se o que estariam fazendo com ela. Aquela garota bonita. Uma preciosidade.

Ele não era do tipo de arrependimentos, menos ainda de consciência pesada. Mas ele sabia que poderia achar uma utilidade muito mais interessante para aquela garota na época.

- Sonhou que me mataria. Mas me entregar para Bellatrix Lestrange fora mais lucrativo, não?

Ela permanecia quieta, tendo consciência do rosto dele perto do seu. A respiração abafada dele batia de encontro ao seu rosto. Mas mesmo assim ela não ousou se mexer, e o temeu ainda mais quando o rosto do homem foi percorrido por um sorriso malicioso.

- Lucrativo? Não... na verdade foi desperdício.

Ele se aproximou dela, sua perna quase colada à dela. A mão grande dele infiltrou-se pelo cabelo da nuca dela, retirando do penteado alguns fios, fazendo o cheiro ficar mais forte.

- Quer saber o que sonhei, lindeza? Sonhei com você perto de mim. Sonhei em ter você nua, em estar entre suas pernas. – ele aproximou o rosto novamente do dela, sua boca quase tocando os lábios de Hermione. – Sonhei em lhe possuir até que você rezasse por mais.

Hermione estremeceu, seus lábios abrindo-se levemente. Suas mãos suavam e ela ignorava o coração martelando dentro do peito. Ele praticamente a sorvia com os olhos.

- Mas você nunca daria chance a um homem vestido em farrapos e com cheiro de floresta. A um snatcher. Na época.

A mão dele fechou nos cabelos da nuca dela, quase a machucando.

- Por favor...

Duas palavras que Hermione não dizia há anos, pois havia as dito por meses, e cansara-se de implorar para quem nunca iria escutá-las. Mas naquele momento ela queria que ele parasse. Queria?

- E agora eu tenho você aqui. Tão alcançável... consigo até mesmo escutar seu coração dentro do peito. – os olhos dele foram descaradamente para os seios dela, um brilho malicioso passando pelas orbes claras. – Mas você nunca daria chance para um homem que lhe entregou para a morte. Estamos em um dilema. E o que faremos agora?

- Por que não tenta me beijar novamente?

A pergunta saiu da boca dela, surpreendendo a ambos. Mas principalmente a ele. Hermione já havia testado os limites do seu corpo da forma mais extrema possível, mas estava acostumada com a dor física, não com aquilo. O corpo dela pedia por ele. Tudo nele a deixava zonza. O cheiro estranho de bebida alcoólica, a raiva que ela sentia por aquele homem, uma raiva quase febril, que misturada ao desejo formava uma combinação perfeita e perigosa. Ela não ficou tão surpresa quando ouviu sua voz fazendo a pergunta. Mas ele se assustou.

Isso não impediu Scabior de fazer o que ela havia quase pedido.

Seus lábios encontraram os dela novamente e ele sentiu pela segunda vez na noite o gosto adocicado que ela tinha ali. Hermione fechou os olhos, tentando ver por outro ângulo o que aquele beijo representava. Representava que ela já não distinguia o certo e o errado mais. Representava sua ruína. Pois se entregaria para um homem que destruiu a sua vida, e fazer isso poderia ser o ápice de sua ruína.

E quando uma pessoa finalmente chegava ao ápice de algo parecido, ela podia se desprender do seu passado e recomeçar.

Ela abriu os lábios para recebê-lo e sentiu a língua dele entrando suavemente em sua boca, encontrando a dela e a acariciando quase com reverência, a mão que segurava seu cabelo soltou-se para encontrar seu pescoço e a outra agora circulava sua cintura, puxando-a ainda mais para si. Os corpos se coloram. E Scabior teve certeza de algo que o incomodara por anos.

Ele desejava aquela garota desde que colocara os olhos sobre ela.

O beijo cessou com relutância de ambos. As respirações descompassadas bateram nos respectivos rostos. Ela percebeu que os olhos dele estavam mais escuros, e isso não era por causa da mascara negra que ele usava.

Ele não disse mais nada a ela, apenas a pegou com extrema indelicadeza e colocou-a em seu colo, onde ela se sentou com as pernas em cada lado do corpo dele. Os joelhos dela estavam em contato com o material gelado do banco, e mesmo assim ela estava confortável. O banco era grande. O abraço que ele lhe dava parecia quase... cúmplice. Seria? Ambos estavam fazendo algo muito errado naquele momento.

Hermione o beijou novamente, querendo ocupar sua mente com isso a ficar devaneando sobre certos assuntos estranhos e perturbadores. Ele correspondeu ao beijo com fulgor, encontrando a língua dela rapidamente. Ela já sentia as mãos dele correndo por suas coxas, enfiando-se por debaixo do tecido fino do vestido vermelho. As palmas das mãos dele estavam quentes, e pareciam queimar à medida que elas deslizavam por toda a extensão da pele. Hermione gemeu dentro da boca dele.

Aquilo quase acabou com Scabior. Tê-la ali, praticamente em cima dele, sentindo com facilidade as pernas dela o prensando, sentindo a pele sedosa por debaixo de suas mãos, o cheiro divino chegando ao seu nariz, os braços envolta do seu pescoço, escutando aquela boca soltar um gemido rouco dentro da sua. Tudo contribuiu para que ele acelerasse o que queria fazer.

Suas mãos correram para cima, subindo de leve, mas de forma notavelmente determinada o vestido dela. Hermione gemeu novamente ao senti-lo tocá-la no seu ponto sensível, e mordeu o lábio inferior dele quando ele colocou sua lingerie para o lado e tocou-a diretamente.

Ele cessou o beijo com relutância, passando a língua pelo lábio e depois o dedo para se certificar de que não havia sangue. Olhou-a com malícia.

- Não precisa me machucar, lindeza. Não faço por mal.

Ela quase o estapeou pela segunda vez naquela noite, mas os dedos da mão direita dele continuavam a acariciá-la, obrigando-a a perder o foco. Ela fechou os olhos.

- Cale a boca.

Ela escutou uma risada leve e ele retirou os dedos, deixando-a se sentar novamente nele. Hermione sentiu o membro duro dele de encontro ao seu corpo, arrepiando-se no processo. A boca dele capturou novamente a dela, um beijo mais voraz e possessivo recomeçando. Ela sentiu cada vez mais uma urgência de tocá-lo, de retirar as roupas dele, de tê-lo por inteiro.

- Acabe logo com isso.

Ela murmurou dentro da boca dele, praticamente suplicando para ele fazer o que ambos queriam. Scabior sonhara com isso por anos, sonhara em possuir aquela garota olhando-a nos olhos como estava fazendo. Retirou o membro de dentro da calça e colocou-o na entrada dela para que ela sentisse o quanto ele a desejava.

Ela engoliu em seco, sabendo que quando aquilo terminasse, estaria arrependida e novamente despedaçada, mas era um preço até justo a pagar pela sensação eminente de prazer que a engolfou quando ele a penetrou.

Ela tentou não arfar, então o abraçou e mordeu levemente o ombro dele, sentindo depois com os lábios o tecido caro do terno dele. Ele circulou a cintura dela com as mãos e fez um movimento para que ela começasse a se mexer. Como estava, não conseguia fazer muito, mas ele até preferia que ela comandasse os movimentos.

Ela percebeu rapidamente o que ele queria e começou a mexer o quadril timidamente, sendo um pouco mais ousada a cada segundo. Scabior fechou os olhos e tombou a cabeça. Hermione observou o pescoço dele mexer levemente quando o homem engoliu, pensou em colocar as mãos ali e enforcá-lo. Por que não? E por que _não_ fazê-lo?

Não. Não naquele momento. Ele estava ali, tão perto dela e tão real. E mesmo que ela estivesse comandando tudo, era ele que estava a possuindo. Possuindo o seu corpo, possuindo sua mente, possuindo sua alma. Ele levantou a cabeça novamente, olhando-a com atenção à medida que os movimentos ficavam mais urgentes.

Hermione passou a mão pelo queixo dele, descendo até o pescoço e contornando-o. Com um movimento de mão igual ao que ele tinha feito minutos atrás, retirou dali a máscara que ele usava, para fitar por inteiro o rosto daquele demônio. Os olhos azuis escuros pareciam jogar na cara dela o que ela fazia agora, mas ele estava sério, como se soubesse que ele tomava partido daquilo, era um cúmplice.

Scabior não suportou o contato dos olhos, aproximou-se novamente dela e buscou os lábios dela com os seus, beijando-a quase com ternura. Ela teve pouco tempo para movimentar o quadril até que ele abraçou-a com força, seus dedos apertando a carne de sua cintura quase para machucá-la. Ela sentiu o corpo dele se enrijecer, e quando ele soltou um gemido de prazer completo, o corpo dela deu os primeiros e melhores sinais de que também estava satisfeito. Integralmente.

Amoleceu nos braços dele, sentindo algo que ela sabia que iria sentir no momento em que começara aquela loucura. Sentia-se suja, sentia-se quebrada. Sentia-se arruinada. Ela respirava com dificuldade, ele ainda estava dentro dela, e mesmo que todas aquelas sensações ruins a consumissem, seu corpo lhe oferecia uma sensação real e peculiar que ela não sentia há anos. O prazer de se sentir viva.

Porque não queria admitir, mas conseguia ouvir seu coração bater dentro do peito com facilidade, e tinha consciência dos braços do homem que lhe proporcionara isso à sua volta. Circulando-a quase com reverência.

Scabior estava em êxtase. O que era aquela garota? O que ela fizera com ele naquele momento? Ela não precisava de uma varinha para deixar qualquer homem desarmado. Mesmo que ainda estivesse com o terno, sentia-se nu. E sabia que nem mesmo uma máscara poderia barrar as sensações daquele momento.

Ela se levantou, ignorando o estado que seu cabelo estava, assim como o líquido que escorria entre suas pernas. Ajeitou o vestido e respirou fundo, olhando-o. Ele já se recompunha também, pegando as duas máscaras no chão.

- Bom...

- Eu errei, lindeza. – ele a cortou. – Devia ter mantido você cativa...

Ele parecia pensar seriamente no assunto. Seus olhos correram pela máscara dela e depois descaradamente pelo corpo dela. Um tipo de olhar tão masculino que, mesmo que tivessem acabado de fazer o que fizeram, Hermione se sentiu inquieta.

- Nenhum galeão paga isso.

Ele concluiu. Ela olhou-o com atenção.

- Esqueça isso. Isso nunca aconteceu.

- Ah! Eu ainda não lhe vi nua. Já lhe disse o que sonhei... sou um homem que gosta de _viver_ os sonhos.

Ele sorriu jocosamente. Ela começou a se afastar, ignorando o que ele havia dito. Scabior se levantou, andando ao lado dela e constatando com leve inquietação que ela andava para o portão da mansão Malfoy.

- Vou lhe ver de novo? – ele perguntou.

- Provavelmente não.

- Não faça isso comigo, lindeza... preciso lhe ver novamente.

- Me dê um bom motivo.

Ele pegou o braço dela com força, obrigando-a a parar de andar e fitá-lo diretamente nos olhos. Ela estava _quase_ se divertindo com aquilo. Já Scabior estava louco.

- Acho que o que sentimos minutos atrás é motivo o suficiente.

- Me dê um motivo inteiramente seu.

- Preciso estar entre suas pernas novamente.

Ela puxou o braço, saindo do aperto da mão dele. Voltou a andar.

- Quem sabe um dia...

A resposta mudara. Scabior sentiu-se mais animado. Mas por que ela estava indo embora?

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – ela não respondeu. – O que eu faço com essa máscara?

- Depois você me devolve.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente, reconhecendo ali uma brecha, um convite implícito. Mas seu sorriso morreu logo depois. Ela já estava quase alcançando o portão quando isso aconteceu.

- Espera. Como vou saber onde você mora?

- O endereço está escrito dentro da máscara.

Ele virou a máscara e leu ali um endereço escrito com uma caligrafia fina. Um endereço conhecido demais para ser saudável.

- Você é minha vizinha?

Mas ela já havia ido embora. Deixando-o ali igual um trouxa, no sentido literal da palavra.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

Apenas com uma máscara na mão, e um endereço duvidoso. Apenas com o cheiro dela em sua pele e a sensação inebriante em seu corpo. Mas o pior era a mente. Com aquilo ele não conseguia lidar. Havia possuído uma excluída, uma sangue-ruim.

Mas quem se importava com aquela merda toda? Ela era... ela.

E como ela escrevera aquele maldito endereço ali? Como aquelas letras douradas apareceram? Não tinha como ela saber que eles se encontrariam e fariam o que fizeram. Tinha? Ela não possuía varinha. Possuía? O que era aquilo tudo?

Mágica?

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Por favor, me digam o que acharam nas reviews, essa fanfic é o protótipo da long-fic planejada e opiniões seriam muito bem vindas!


End file.
